kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Claw
Claw is a smallRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 14, Page 159 male American KestrelRevealed in Rise of Evil, character list with dark brown eyes, sleekRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 19, Page 203, tidy, white plumage, and a small scar on his cheek. History Rise of Evil Claw is first seen just before the flock meeting begins. He greets Kai, but before Kai can reply the meeting begins. Claw is then seen after the meeting, and follows Silver, Kai, and Falco to a cave before a storm begins. Before Silver flies out of the cave that night, he sees Claw huddled up with Kai and Falco, snoring loudly. Claw is seen with Falco and Silver as they start following Kai to the healer's cave. Mayang tells the Claw, Silver, and Falco to wait at the cave if they want to see Kai, and orders Kai to stay with her for a bit longer. When Claw hears about the dream Kai had, he is the one that wants to go the most. Claw helps Silver and Falco convince Kai that he must embark on the journey the owl in his dream told him to go on. The next morning, Kai and Falco meet Claw and Silver on Sandpipers' Beach. After they finish sharing some prey, they set off. After Blyana and Parva rescue the four travellers, Claw asks a few questions along with his friends whilst eating prey that Blyana had caught for them. Claw is the one to thank Blyana for her help. The next morning, Claw and the others are found by Razor Talons. Claw dodges a falling rock, big enough to crush him, before he clambers out of the cave. He is caught by Wayde, who passes him to Coal. Coal carries Claw on the way back to the Dry Mountains. However, after Kai, Silver, and Falco find a way to escape with Claw and Blyana, Claw escapes Coal's grasp. While the group is landing in the Annual Group Gathering Place, Falco helps Claw land due to the stormy weather. When a Razor Talon patrol nearly finds them, and after finding out Blyana was captured whilst she was hunting, Claw begins shaking in fear. Claw tells the others that he doesn't want to continue travelling, and that it's probably a bad idea to do so. However, Falco and Silver convince Claw otherwise. They then eat before continuing to fly, and start getting chased by Razor Talons. Claw is chased by Murk, a Black Eagle, who knocks him out. Kai tries to help Claw, but is caught by Thorn. Claw is seen next in a prison cell in the Dry Mountains. His feet are tied up with vines, and he has no water or food. He sits in the cell for a while until Thunder arrives. Thunder opens the cell door, and warns Claw not to try and escape before he slices the vines off his feet. Claw follows Thunder into a clearing, and walks through a large group of eagles and large owls and hawks. He is hissed at, slashed at, mocked, and laughed at. When Claw gets to the front of the group, he sees that the large raptors have formed a circle around Falco and Silver. When Griffyth tells Falco to kill Flick, Claw remarks that neither Falco nor Silver would ever harm another bird, especially another Kestrel Islander. When Falco leaps up, ready to strike, Claw jumps between the two falcons and is killed instead. Claw later appears in Kai's dream. Claw hugs Kai, and tells Kai that he needs to listen to the Skycloud birds. Kai thinks that Claw is speaking nonsense, as Kai doesn't believe in Skycloud. Kai then promises to avenge Claw, even though that Claw says he doesn't want that. Claw then calls Kai stubborn and rash, before he starts fading away. Outcast Claw is mentioned in Outcast, but does not formally appear. It is mentioned that Claw was Kai's brother and was killed by Falco when a reminder of what had happened during Rise of Evil ''was given. He is also later mentioned by Stone who starts going into detail about what he had heard of Claws death in front of Breeze, Claw's mother. Family '''Grandfather:' SycamoreRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 1, Page 27 - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Father: GliderRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 3, Page 44 - Living (As of Outcast) Mother: Breeze - Living (As of Outcast) Brother: KaiRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter One, Page 32 - Living (As of Outcast) Sister: Kelsa - Living (As of Outcast) Cousin: Stone - Living (As of Outcast) Gallery Claw illustration.png|Claw illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 14 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Falcons Category:The Kestrel Islanders Category:Trainees Category:Prisoners Category:The Razor Talons Category:Skycloud Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters